


Into the Moonlight

by Mathais



Series: Into the Moonlight [1]
Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Mathais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny dictated that he would die at the age of ten.  Akira realized that he did not want that and that he would fight to ensure that it did not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of CLAMP Campus Detectives do not belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.
> 
> Notes: Based off of [Plot Bunny 82 of the CLAMP Campus Detectives pages](http://cheysuli.envy.nu/ccd3.htm) in the [Yaoi Bunny Farm](http://cheysuli.envy.nu/index2.html) run by Cheysuli Night. Plot Bunny is at the end of the story.

All his life, he'd been told that he would the one.  He was the firstborn; he was _chosen_.  It had been the job of the Ijyuin family since its advent.  It had been the purpose of every firstborn Ijyuin to do what he was supposed to do.  His destiny had already been set before him, and it would lead him to his ultimate fate.

"We, the Ijyuin, must never allow Curator Lunaris, the Deus Albus, to be free," spoke the harsh voices of his elders, echoing loudly in his ears. "It is your job to make sure of that."

"My job," he repeated, his voice devoid of emotion.

Akira used to be sure of his place in life.  He was to seal Curator Lunaris to ensure the continuation of the world.  He had spent his life training for the day it would come.  Each day was filled with practice; each step he took a testament to the power that coursed through his body.  Even his role as 20 Masks was simply another method of training.

He was quick, nimble, and agile; he was the incarnation of the Wind.  He was calm, fluid, and graceful; the bounty of the Water dwelled within him.  He was strong, passionate, and ferocious; the Fire had left its mark on him as well.  He was firm, unyielding, and stable; the Earth did not leave him unclaimed.  He cared, cried, and lived; he was the Spirit which ruled over all.  He trained furiously for the promised day, delving into the physical, mystical, and spiritual arts with all the vigor of youth and purpose but with none of the drive of true desire.

He was to give his life in sealing away the Deus Albus.

He was to be the sacrifice.

But now...

He had friends.  He had people he cared about more than life itself.  Utako, Nokoru, Suoh...  They _were_ his life now.  They had done what no one else had done before.

They had given him a reason to live.

They had given him a future.

Utako...  The girl that had first seen him in the guise of 20 Masks and learned to love him nonetheless.  He knew that he couldn't reciprocate her love as a lover, but he knew that he could love her as a brother if given time.  She had seen straight to his soul in all of her youth, and Akira loved her for it.

Nokoru was a strange one to him.  He was a bundle of energy that enjoyed life for what it was, though he could be bogged down by technicalities.  The Imonoyama loved the world the way it was, and he loved being a part of the CLAMP School where he could watch the world take shape.  Akira would not deny him that.

Suoh...  The Takamura has long since captured his heart.  It was for him, the strong, silent, caring, warm person that he would fight.  He would fight for the boy who sent tingles of feeling through his heart with the tiniest of smiles.

Akira would fight for a possible future.

Akira hadn't expected to live to see his eleventh birthday.  No firstborn child in his family had since its birth under a far different name years ago.  But...  Now he didn't want to die.  Ever since he had come to CLAMP School, he had made friends to live for.  And for the first time in generations, a child would try to defeat the family's curse.

Curator Lunaris, the Deus Albus, the looming shadow over his line.

Whenever the firstborn approached his or her eleventh, Curator Lunaris was bound to wake.  And whenever the Deus Albus awoke, the firstborn would stop him.  The cycle had occurred for decades, centuries—millennia.  No Ijyuin had ever failed to seal the threat.

But no firstborn Ijyuin had ever lived past his or her eleventh birthday.

Akira smiled grimly as he looked out into the night sky.  He was willing to try to break that record.

**OoOoO**

He was waiting.

Akira knew that the Deus Albus was merely biding his time, waiting for the inevitable challenge by the normally soon-to-be-ex-heir to the Ijyuin line.  So he just sat on the grass, leaning against the cherry blossom tree as it rained its soft pink petals down over him.  Staring up into the full moon above him, Akira let the emotions of the day bleed out of him to leave only the warmth of his friends behind.

The promised day was here.

The time had finally come for him to do the duty of his bloodline.

Throughout the day, he'd been in a daze, smiling and laughing and hoping that he'd continue doing what he'd been doing.  He'd been conserving his energy, feeling the natural magic of the CLAMP School caressing his body and fueling it with its strength.  It seemed that the school itself wanted him to return.  And so, the moment school ended, Akira was gone.  The Deus Albus did not have the strength to enter the grounds of CLAMP yet, but it would only be a matter of time until he did.  The school allowed him to teleport out of its grounds, and he had done so, not wanting to break if he saw any of his friends.

The people he lived for...  He would protect them.

He would return to them.

Steel gray eyes opened, and Akira stood to his full height in the battle garb of his clan.  Dressed entirely in white, he was a sight to behold in flowing silk that wrapped around his lithe form.  Silently he leapt into the air, landing on the cherry blossom tree he had previously been leaning against.  Light and flower petals swirled around his body in a display that could only be described as beautiful as he called upon and grasped the legendary blade those of his blood had used many times over.

Akira would fight, but he would not die.

He would kill Curator Lunaris, ridding himself and the future generations of the curse, and he would to go back his friends.

For Utako, the sister of his heart.

For Nokoru, the boy who had taken him in and given him the courage to stand.

For Suoh, the one who had captured his mind, heart, and soul.

For the people who had opened their hearts to him and, in return, accepted his.

No longer would he idly sit by and accept what Destiny had laid out for him.

He was Akira Ijyuin, and he would fight to the last to return to his friends, to the family of his heart.

And, as he leapt high into the air, the moonlight sparkling on his blade and his conviction, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny: Akira doesn't expect to live to see his eleventh birthday. No firstborn child in his family ever has. But... he doesn't want to die. He has his friends to live for. And for the first time in generations, a child will try to defeat the family's curse.


End file.
